Who is The Smartest?
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: (Complete) Sehun membenci Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah. "Sejak kedatangannya menghancurkan popularitasku! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin" –Sehun. KaiHun, Sekai, Schoolife, BL.
1. Chapter 1

だれがいちばんじょうじゅですか？(Who is The Smartest?")

Summary : Sehun membenci Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah. _"Sejak kedatangannya menghancurkan popularitasku! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin"_ –Sehun. KaiHun, Sekai, Schoolife, BL.

Warn : BL, Crackpair, Typos, alur pasaran,dldr #ughh.. -_-

Enjoy!

.

.

AceIce29 Present!

.

.

"Kau satu kelompok dengan Kim Jongin." Ucap pemuda manis bermata bulat yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Sehun yang tengah memakan bekal makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba saja tersedak.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tersedak? Minumlah dengan benar" Omel Kyungsoo –sang pemuda manis, menatap miris ke arah temannya itu.

"Astaga, aku tidak mau! Katakan pada Park Chanyeol lebih baik aku mengerjakan sendiri daripada sekelompok dengan anak itu!"

"Mana boleh seperti itu! Kelompoknyakan sudah dibagi, pembagiannya sudah disepakati semua orang! Asal kau tahu! tadi kami menggunakan sistem acak. Dan jadilah namamu dan Jongin menjadi team!" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. "Dan satu orang lagi?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya. Ia sudah pasrah tampaknya sekelompok dengan murid baru itu. dan berharap teman satunya lagi dapat diandalkan dan bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil kembali memasukkan mie pedasnya lagi.

"Astaga, jangan bilang kami yang mendapat team dua orang...?" Sehun pun mengurut dahinya kasar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidak apa! Pasti hasil kerja kalian akan sangat keren karena kalian se team!"

"Sial"

.

Awal kelas 12 lalu kelas Sehun kedatangan seorang murid baru dari Seoul. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, sang Perfect _–menurut penduduk sekolah,_ yang tampan, jenius dan jangan lupakan sikap sok sosialnya yang membuat Oh Sehun gerah. Kim Jongin sangat suka melakukan hal-hal yang membuat perhatian orang terpusat padanya. Jongin itu penjilat, suka mencari perhatian orang, dan munafik. 3 hal tadi yang dipikirkan Oh Sehun jika di suruh menilai kepribadian Kim Jongin. Sejak kedatangan pemuda berkulit tan itu Sehun tidak pernah menyukainya.

Hey!.. Bukan apa. Asal kau tahu dulu Sehun adalah sang primadona sekolah. Namanya selalu di sebut-sebut dalam perbincangan guru-guru –tentunya sebagai siswa yang baik dan teladan, dua tahun berturut-turut ia menduduki kingka sekolah. Ia sang juara umum yang mencetak banyak prestasi untuk sekolahnya. Beberapa kali memenangkan debat bahasa inggris, dua kali memenangkan olimpiade nasional matematika dan beberapa prestasi lain –jangan lupakan, Oh sehun juga hebat dalam ekskul non eksak khususnya tari.

Tapi semenjak kedatangan Kim sialan Jongin itu, hidup Sehun terasa di jungkirbalikkan. Setiap pembicaraan tak lepas dari perbandingan dirinya dan Jongin. Tidak apa jika itu hal yang baik. Tapi, justru kebalikkannya mereka –yang membicarakan Sehun dan Jongin, suka membandingkan kelemahan Sehun yang menjadi kelebihan Jongin –Hey mana boleh seperti itu?. Awalnya Sehun tak terlalu memusingkan tapi lama-kelamaan ia menjadi jengah.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat Jongin yang terpilih menjadi wakil sekolahnya untuk berpatisipasi dalam debat bahasa inggris di Seoul akhir semester ganjil lalu. Itu adalah debat yang paling diinginkan oleh Sehun selama ia mengikuti perlombaan itu. karena itu adalah perlombaan paling bergengsi dimana pesertanya tidak hanya dari province di Korea saja tetapi beberapa negara tetangga akan ikut. Sehun sangat geram kepada Miss Jung –sang pembimbing english clubnya, dan Juga Jongin tentunya.

Ingin tahu apa alasan Jongin yang terpilih ketimbang Sehun?

'_Jongin pernah ikut program pertukaran siswa di Inggris, kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi Sehun, ia juga pernah menjadi wakil Seoul tahun lalu di ajang internasional. Bukan Miss meragukan kemampuannmu, tapi kami tidak bisa mengusahakan lagi, karena peserta dari kelas 12 yang diijinkan hanya dua orang (sepasang ; satu siswa dan satu siswi), Sohee dan Jongin.'_

Tapi bagi Sehun itu hanya alasan belaka, jelas itu adalah KKN, sekali lagi KKN. Sehun tahu bahwa Miss Jung itu masih sepupu Kim Jongin. Okay, Sehun menerimanya juga meski sedikit tak rela, tapi ia merasa harga dirinya di jatuhkan begitu saja, saat Kim Jongin –dengan jiwa sok ksatrianya, menyuruh Miss Jung untuk menggantinya dengan Sehun saja. dengan alasan tidak enak, karena selama ini Sehun yang menjadi wakil Sekolah mereka. Tentu saja hal ini di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Oh Sehun, dan sejak itu Sehun benar-benar membenci Kim Jongin. Hey, Sehun sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya asal kau tahu. Dan dia tak butuh di kasihani seperti itu oleh Kim Jongin, Rivalnya.

"Hai Oh Sehun!" sapa seseorang dari balik punggung Sehun. Sehun yang tengah sibuk mencari buku di perpustakaan terpaksa berputar menghadap sang penyapa, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Oh, Hai!" jawab Sehun datar mengetahui siapa yang telah menganggunya.

"Kita satu kelompok Fisika apa kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya –kau tahu dia siapa.

"Hmm.." Sehun menjawab dengan dengungan, kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. Menghindari percakapan panjang dengan orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau sedang mencari bahan untuk percobaannya ya atau hanya baca-baca saja?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Sebelumnya ia melihat label di atas rak-rak buku ini, dimana tertulis 'Physic and Nature'.

Sementara Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya, kenapa dia sok akrab sekali? Dan Sehun paling membenci Jongin yang seperti itu. Munafik!

"Jangan bertele-tele Kim Jongin. Apa maksudmu? Langsung saja ke inti!" Ucap Sehun sarkasme. Sehun bukanlah orang sosial yang pandai bertutur kata manis. Ia hanya akan berkata sesuai dengan keinginan dan otaknya.

"Maaf jika menganggu! Kau tahu ini tugas penting untuk akhir semester nanti. Jadi, kapan kita mulai mengerjakannya? Kau tahu kita sama-sama sibuk meski waktu masih beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi, aku tidak yakin itu akan cukup! Karena demonstrasinya cukup sulit dan rumit." Jongin masih tetap tenang dalam menyampaikan maksudnya. Jujur saja, ia tahu jika Sehun sedikit menghindarinya atau parahnya tidak ingin bergaul dengannya. Tapi, Jongin ingin dekat dengan Sehun. karena dia memang orang yang suka bergaul. Dan –yeaah, ada sesuatu dengan Sehun yang ingin Jongin temukan.

"Owh.. bukannya kau yang sibuk ya dengan perlombaan-perlombaanmu itu! jadi, kau saja yang menentukan waktunya. Oh ya, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet, aku permisi dulu!"

Jongin tak berkata-kata apa-apa lagi setelah Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Jongin hanya menghela napas.

'Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku Oh Sehun? Yeah.. Mungkin kau hanya belum tahu'

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

だれがいちばんじょうずですか？(Who is The Smartest?")

Summary : Sehun membenci Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah. _'Sejak kedatangannya, ia menghancurkan popularitasku! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin'_ –Sehun. KaiHun, Sekai, Schoolife, BL.

**Warn : BL, Crackpair, Typos, alur pasaran, DLDR **

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Mulai lagi murid-murid di kelas Sehun bergosip ria mengenai dirinya dan Jongin. Kali ini masalah nilai matematika, seseantero sekolah juga tahu bahwa Oh Sehun adalah mantan anak Olimpiade Matematika Nasional yang berhasil meraih perunggu dan perak. Tapi, mereka tak percaya Jika nilai Test Sehun kali ini di bawah Jongin. Gosip dan pembicaraan tak sedap membumbung tinggi di kelasnya, tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan ketika ada Sehun sekalipun, meski berbisik Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka anak Olimpiade pun kalah nilai oleh Kim Jongin!" Ucap seorang siswa.

"anak baru itu memang hebat!" sambung siswi dengan ikatan kepang dua di kepalanya.

Sementara siswi lain menanggapi "Iya, sepertinya Oh Sehun memang mendapat lawan yang sepadan"

"Meski dengan mengejutkan semester lalu peringkat pertama di kelas kita di duduki oleh dua orang –Jongin dan Sehun, tapi kali ini aku bahkan berani bertaruh, peringkat pertama bakal di raih Kim Jongin, dia sangat hebat! maklum sih dia kan Murid pindahan dari SMA bergengsi di Seoul" siswi berambut kepang dua kembali menanggapi.

"Ya, Tapi Oh Sehun hanya kalah sedikit poin saja, lagipula soal-soal dari Han Songsaenim sulit, sudahlah berhenti membandingkannya dengan Jongin. Dia teman kita, lagipula itu urusan mereka" Bela murid lainnya.

"Biar... Secara, Jongin kan memang lebih hebat dari Sehun, terus dia juga baik dan ramah. Tidak seperti dia yang sombong dan pemilih teman."

.

.

"Braakk..."

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang bersumber dari meja sebelah depan. Murid-murid yang membicarakan sang objek terdiam menyadari kesalahan mereka barangkali.

Sehunpun melangkah kakinya meninggalkan kelas yang menjadi sangat tak nyaman sejak kehadiran sang murid baru. Bertepatan dengan itu Jongin datang, mereka berselisih di pintu masuk. Jongin menatap Sehun sejenak.

.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang memandang kepergian Sehun aneh.

Mereka hanya bungkam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin tentang alasan Sehun yang pergi gara-gara perbincangan mereka.

"Kok diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Kami hanya membicarakan masalah Nilai Matematika. Tadi, Han Songsaenim menempelkannya di mading kelas. Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Jongin menggeleng, kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mading kelas, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Woahh... kau hebat mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran Han Songsaenim!" Puji Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya sedikit tersenyum, bukannya ia melihat nilai yang tertera pada namanya justru melihat nilai orang yang menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini –bukan sejak pertemuan mereka malah.

'Pantas saja, apa dia kecewa karena nilaiku diatasnya?' Batin Jongin.

"Hey... kau memperhatikan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari kejanggalan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Oh ya, Chanyeol. Bisa ijinkan aku, sepertinya kepalaku pusing!"

"Hah?" Chanyeol terkejut, tak biasanya Jongin beralasan sakit.

"Hmm.. Tolong ya! aku harus ke UKS!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya Jongin berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu begitu jelas apa masalahnya dengan namja nyaris albino itu. Tapi, yang ia tangkap Sehun menjauhinya gara-gara takut tersaingi olehnya?

Benarkah seperti itu?

Jongin sendiri masih ragu akan hal itu. Jujur, Jongin mengakui kemampuan Sehun dalam bidang akademis. Ia tidak merasa lebih pintar dari Sehun. tapi, mengapa Sehun merasa tersaingi? Tapi, kalaupun iya, bukankah mereka bisa bersaing secara sportif?

Dan Jongin adalah orang yang tidak suka membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Perasaanya tidak akan tenang saat mengetahui ada orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Bukan, Jongin bukan gila akan nama baik di depan umum, dia hanya orang yang suka bergaul dan mudah berteman. Mungkin itu adalah pemicu yang membuatnya di kenal seseantero Sekolah ini meski murid baru.

Sedikitpun, Jongin tidak ada membanggakan hal itu, karena itu memang sifatnya. Maka-nya, di jam ke-dua sejarah siang ini ia sengaja Ttidak mengikuti pembelajaraan untuk menemui Sehun, ia tahu namja itu tengah membolos, Jongin mencari di sekeliling tempat-tempat yang biasa dijadikan untuk membolos. Dan Jongin tak menyangka, dia menemukan Sehun di bawah pohon maple taman belakang sekolah. Astaga, Jongin kira namja itu membolos di atap seperti kebanyakan murid lain lakukan.

.

"Hey, Sehun!" sapa Jongin hangat.

Sehun masih tak bergerak dari posisinya, ia tengah tidur.

"Kau tidur ya?" Tanya Jongin seorang diri. Karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun.

"Sayang sekali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu! Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun!" Seru Jongin. Kemudian, ia memposisikan dirinya berbaring di samping Sehun.

30 menit berlalu, namja bersurai _softgrey_ itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan matanya membelalak sempurna saat Jongin, ada di samping kanannya.

"Astaga... " Sehun mengatur deru napasnya. dan Jongin terbangun juga saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Hey.. Oh Sehun!" sapa Jongin dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun menjawab tanya Jongin.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun jadi jangan salah paham."

"Tunggu Sehunn..." Seru Jongin lagi saat melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa maumu? Kau mau membanggakan dirimu kepadaku juga, eoh?" Ujar Sehun yang jujur langsung membuat Jongin menatapnya kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti apapun Jongin! Dasar Munafik! Mungkin semua orang bisa termakan dengan omongan manismu tapi aku tidak akan pernah"

Dengan itu Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Jongin sambil berusaha mengejarnya.

"Lepas! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan sih? Bukankah perkataanku tadi sudah cukup jelas! Jangan dekati aku! Dan jangan pernah!"

"Apa? Jangan mendekatimu? Aku akan melakukannya asal kau juga berhenti menjauhiku? Memang apa yang aku perbuat Oh Sehun? aku minta maaf jika aku memang bersalah!"

"Ciihh.. aku bukan orang yang memaafkan orang yang tak mengakui kesalahannya, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau orang paling benar Kim Jongin!"

"Tidak! sampai kapanpun aku takkan berhenti."

"Kalau begitu terserah padamu, urus masalahmu dan jangan ikut campur urusanku! Jadi, sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arghh.. sakit!" berontak Sehun saat Jongin memaksa tarik tangannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Jongin bukannya mengindahkan perkataan Sehun justru menarik paksa pemuda itu. ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Selama ini ia bertahan dan selama ini ia berusaha memperbaiki diri. ini tak bisa dibiarkan terus menerus. Sehun tak boleh salah paham padanya lagi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, eo?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Kim Jongin.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya ke Gedung tua tak terpakai di sebrang taman.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Jongin!"

.

.

"Krieet... Braaakk..."

"Arghh..." Rintih Sehun saat tubuhnya menabrak dinding gedung tua ini.

"Jangaaannnn..." Teriak Sehun lagi.

Tapi, terlambat.

"Jongin, kumohon apa yang akan kau lakukan! Tolong biarkan cahaya masuk. Ak-ak..aku.."

"Kau takutkan, Oh Sehun-ssi!?" sambung Jongin.

Sehun hanya diam. Tubuhnya telah menggeratuk bersamaan dengan gigi-giginya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi seragammnya sendiri.

"Kau takut gelapkan Oh Sehun?" Ulang Jongin lagi.

"Jongiinnn..."

"Apa? Bukankah kau membenciku? Bagaimana Jika sekalian aku membuatmu membenciku seumur hidup, eoh? Dengan ini mungkin!... sreeekkkk..."

Jongin menarik kasar seragam Sehun.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warn : BL, Crackpair, Typos, alur pasaran, italic for flasback, DLDR.

Enjoy!

.

Keadaan Sehun sudah cukup mengenaskan. Keringat masih saja bercucuran deras di tubuhnya. Bahkan suaranya saja sudah tak sanggup lagi keluar. Ia terlalu takut, takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Gelap, juga tempat yang sesak dan pengap.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan olehmu?" Suara Jongin satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di telinga Oh Sehun.

Badan sehun bergetar. Inginnya ia menyuarakan suara hatinya kepada Jongin untuk berhenti bersikap seperti ini padanya. namun, yang bisa dilakukan Oh Sehun hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun menangis, Jongin tahu itu, karena Jongin merasa basah pada tangannya saat menyentuh wajah namja manis itu.

"Sekalian aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu" tambah Jongin.

Dan dalam sekali sentuhan, Jongin mencengkram erat pinggang Sehun membawanya dalam ciuman panjang yang kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh... Kenapa kau bertindak terlalu jauh? Sekarang apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan jawabannya, hah?" Ujar seorang pemuda berseragam yang sama dengannya sinis.

Pemuda _–objek_, yang mendapat ceramahan Cuma-Cuma itu hanya mengeluarkan pandangan datarnya. Kilatan matanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang membuncah di kepalanya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?"

Tersangka yang menjadi amukan –ralat '_objek amarah' _menatap kepada pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku...

...Aku akan membawanya kerumah."

"Bodoh.. Dia tidak akan mengerti dengan kau bertindak seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Jongin! Anak siapa yang kau larikan, eoh?" seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Putranya yang tengah membawa seorang namja dalam gendongannya.

"Dia temanku bu, dia kutemukan pingsan saat di jalan pulang" jawab Jongin yang tentu saja bohong.

Ibu Jongin hendak saja memukul kepala putranya dan memarahinya, bahwa tindakan seperti ini bukanlah tindakan benar, dan mengapa anaknya yang pintar itu tidak mengantarkan namja itu kerumahnya saja, justru membawanya pulang kerumah sendiri.

Sebelum...

"Astaga, bukankah? " wanita paruh baya itu terkejut. Otaknya berpikir keras –berusaha, mengenali namja dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Hmm.. maksud ibu Sehun? ya ibu benar" Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala, sulit memercayai keadaan. "Ya sudah sebaiknya cepat kau urus dia. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? bajunya juga berantakan seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa ibu. Aku akan mengurusnya, ibu jangan khawatir." Ucap Jongin final kemudian membawa Sehun ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat, ia terbangun dari pingsannya barusan. Otaknya berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Matanya mengerjap, kemudian memutar melihat tubuhnya. Ia ingat, terakhir ia bersama Jongin dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dalam gudang. Kemudian, kemudian Jongin menyobek bajunya. Dan yang paling tak ingin Sehun ingat adalah fakta bahwa Jongin menciumnya dengan ciuman yang kasar. Membuat ia pingsan, karena kehabisan udara dan rasa takut yang tak bisa ia tolerir lagi.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Sehun bangkit dari kamar dengan ukuran minimalis itu. ia cukup terkejut sebenarnya bisa berada di tempat ini. apa mungkin seseorang menolongnya kemudian membawa tubuhnya ke rumah sang penolong tsb. Atau... tidak mungkin!

_Jongin yang membawa Sehun kerumahnya._

_._

_._

_._

Tapi itu ternyata adalah kebenarannya saat..

"Hey, Oh Sehun! kau sudah sadar eoh?" Ujar seorang namja di pintu masuk kamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman. Iya itu Jongin, tapi nada suaranya berubah. Ia tak terdengar ramah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, -meski menurut Sehun itu palsu. Tapi, nada bicara Jongin kali ini sangat kentara sekali, dingin dan agak sinis.

"Apa maumu? Kau benar-benar brengsek Kim Jongin!" Sehun menghujat Jongin sedikit berbisik. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang. Tindakan Jongin tadi, tidakkah seperti pelecehan?

Sehun beranjak melanjutkan jalannya dan hendak melewati Jongin saat sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Hunnie!..." Ujar suara itu lembut.

Sehun melebarkan matanya. Suaranya sepertinya tidak asing. Meski sudah sangat lama, sehun tak akan melupakan begitu saja.

Ia sungguh tak percaya orang dihadapannya ini kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi Takumi?"

Dan wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Sehun masih dalam mode shock. Wanita itupun menuntunnya kembali masuk kamar Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana? Keadaan mu masih belum pulih benar, Hunnie!"

Sehun masih diam, namun karena melihat tatapan wanita paruh baya yang seolah meminta jawaban. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja, beberapa menit setelahnya. Sehun memandang Jongin tak percaya.

'astaga'

"Sebaiknya ibu yang menyuruh Sehun makan saja, aku harus keluar sebentar"

'Kim Jongin memanggil bibi Takumi dengan sebutan 'IBU'? Apa yang salah di sini?' Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Iya, jadi bibi menikah lagi dengan appa Jongin sekarang, 3 tahun lalu di Jepang. Setahun setelah itu kami pindah ke Korea, Seoul tepatnya. Dan tahun lalu, kami pindah kemari ke Daegu. Karena kami tinggal di Korea, Kai memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama Korea nya. Kim Jongin. Dengan menggunakan marga appa barunya juga." Jelas bibi Takumi. Menjawab tanya sehun.

Sehun benar-benar tak percaya sekali, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"Lalu, Bibi kenapa Jongin tidak mengatakan padaku jika dia adalah Kai? "

"Hmm.. Katanya, dia sedikit ragu pada awalnya. Dia juga tidak sadar jika Hunnie itu temannya saat di Jepang dulu. Hunnie banyak berubah, trus saat Kai mulai sadar. Hunnie payah diajak bicara."

Sehun berpikir itu memang benar, mengingat ia selalu menjauhi Jongin dan bersikap seolah Jongin adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Padahal kenyataannya mereka teman baik saat kecil dulu.

Sehun tertunduk, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesali tindakan nya selama ini.

Ibu Jongin mengelus helai rambut Sehun sayang. Ia sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan putra keluarga Oh itu. Mereka dulunya adalah tetangga saat keluarga Sehun tinggal di Jepang. Makanya Kai-Sehun jadi dekat saat Kecil dulu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jika kalian ada masalah sebelumnya akibat saling tak mengenal. Kan bisa diperbaiki. Jongin ikut pindah ke Korea karena ingin menemuimu! Sebenarnya, nenek memaksa tinggal di Jepang saja. Jongin masih menganggapmu seperti temannya saat kecil dulu."

.

.

Sehun adalah orang dengan gengsi yang tinggi. Ia sudah tahu kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah teman lamanya saat kecil dulu. Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya eksistensi Kai lebih dari sekedar teman dalam hatinya. Kai seperti penjaga dan pelindungnya. Dulu Sehun kecil sama seperti sekarang, Sehun kecil juga bukanlah orang dengan sosial tinggi. Hidup dengan keadaan serba mewah membuatnya menjadi individualis. Tidak memerdulikan keadaan orang sekitar dan sedikit arrogant. Tapi, Kai masih terus saja berusaha menjadi teman baik Sehun. Saat itu Kai selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sekitar Sehun dan menjaganya. Meski, sering mendapat pengabaian sampai suatu masa, Sehun benar-benar bersyukur dan senang bisa memiliki teman seperti Kai.

Seperti saat di sekolah. Saat mereka kebetulan berpapasan, Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyapa Jongin atau menatap dengan pandangan menusuk seperti biasanya. Jongin pun juga terlihat lebih pasif sekarang. Ia juga hanya diam. Tidak berusaha menyapa atau memperbaiki keadaan.

.

"Jadi, Sehun benar-benar teman kecilmu yang kau cari itu, ya?" Ujar Moonkyu, sepupu Jongin yang seangkatan dengannya.

"Ne" Jawab Jongin singkat sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku tebalnya.

Moonkyu menatap miris Jongin. "So, kenapa kalian masih terlihat saling tak mengenal seperti ini? Bukankah harusnya kalian saling akrab? Kenapa kau tak melakukan apapun setelah semuanya terungkap. Kau bisa memperbaiki keadaan."

Jongin menggeleng, "Kurasa usahaku cukup sampai di sini, giliran dia!"

"Jadi, kau ingin Sehun yang memintamu menjadi teman seperti dulu lagi. What The Hell? Setahuku selama dua tahun sekolah di sini Oh Sehun itu namja dengan rasa gengsi yang tinggi dalam hidupnya. Mengharapkan hal seperti itu darinya, sepertinya mustahil. Lebih baik kau saja yang meminta berbaikan dengannya."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin lihat sampai mana ia akan memedulikan gengsinya. Aku akan menunggunya sampai upacara kelulusan nanti"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tinggal di Jepang saja. dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana?"

"Mwo?,, Uhuk-uhuk" Moonkyu tersedak minuman yang diminumnya.

"Hati-hati kalau minum"

"Tinggal di Jepang? Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin tinggal di Korea?"

"Tapi itu, kau tahu sendirikan karena siapa."

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "apa terlihat jelas?" tanya Jongin santai.

"Ya, cukup jelas. Tapi, sayang kau menyukai orang yang tak peka seperti dirinya. Memangnya sedekat apa hubungan kalian dulu?"

"sangat dekat, ibarat jari manis dan kelingking"

"Ceehh... Kau berlebihan! Tidak cocok tahu" Moonkyu mendengus, Jongin tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hyaa.. terserahlah yang jelas kami dulu sangat dekat. Dia sangat manis, aku senang memandang wajahnya apalagi saat tersenyum. Eyesmilenya sangat cantik. Tapi, sepertinya mata _hazelnut_ itu tampak kesepian. Yeah, makanya aku berusaha membuat hari-harinya lebih ramai dengan kehadiranku."

"Ceehh..." Lagi-lagi Moonkyun mendengus geli.

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau memaksanya menjadikanmu sbg temannya kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, "Yeah, dan itu berhsil hanya ada aku dan dia dalam hubungan kami, ternyata meski dia terlihat dingin, dia adalah pribadi yang menarik. Dia manja dan hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya itu pada orang yang dipercayainya saja. salah satunya aku, asal kau tahu. Hebatkan? "

Moonkyu meneguk lagi minuman di tangannya "Dan kau merasa beruntung begitu bisa menjadi orang yang dipercayai olehnya? Dan menjadi orang-orang langka yang melihat _aegyo_ / sifat manjanya begitu?"

"Ne, bahkan dia lebih memercayaiku dari kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk itu."

"Benarkah? Ya, mungkin kau memang Hebat. Jujur kupikir Sehun terlihat menggelikan jika bermanja-manja denganmu. Aku sulit percaya"

"Yeah,,, Tapi itu Fakta"

Moonkyu diam. Ya, mungkin Jongin benar. Mengingat sepupu dari pamannya ini tak pernah mengatakan kebohongan padanya.

"Hmm... lalu bagaimana menurutmu, akankah Sehun tetap pada gengsinya untuk tak mencegah ku pergi?" Jongin bertanya miris. Kepalanya menunduk, bahkan ia ragu untuk tak menanyakan ini.

"Entahlah, kalau begini caranya mungkin kau akan tetap di Korea."

Jawaban Moonkyu meski hanya bermaksud menghibur Jongin mampu mengembangkan sedikit senyuman pada kedua belah bibir nya.

'_ya, semoga...'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

_Kai langsung pergi keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya saat tahu Oh Sehun dikabarkan hilang. Pagi tadi, namja berkulit tan ini baru saja bercakap-cakap dengan namja nyaris albino itu. Dan siangnya secara mengejutkan Sehun dikabarkan hilang? Oh My, bagaimana bisa? Kemana orang-orang yang biasa mengurus Oh Sehun?_

"_Kai.. Kau mau kemana? Biar polisi setempat yang mengurusnya. Orang-orang suruhan Tuan Oh juga pasti tengah mencari keberadaan Sehun." Suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai Ibu Kai berkoar-koar memperingati anaknya yang keras kepala. Bukannya mendengar Kai kecil malah mempercepat larinya._

"_Aku akan mencari Sehun ibu!" dengan suara putus-putus karena berlari Kai mengatakan hal ini pada ibunya._

_Dan ibu Kai hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan putra satu-satunya itu._

"_Hati-hati! Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"_

_Dan Kai sudah menghilang dari pandangan ibunya_.

.

.

"Lihatlah, bahkan sebentar lagi ujian akhir! Tetapi sepertinya Oh Sehun masih tetap menghindarimu" Seorang namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari Jongin menyuarakan suara hatinya.

Jongin menyeuruput jus jeruk yang dipesannya, senyuman yang –sulit diartikan, menghiasi bibirnya. "Setidaknya masih ada waktu beberapa bulan sampai aku benar-benar meninggalkan Korea untuk selamanya" Jongin berujar santai. Sebenarnya, sejauh ini ia menjadi tidak yakin. Sampai saat ini Jongin melihat, Sehun sama sekali tak ada usaha atau bahkan niatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka seperti dulu. Akankah Sehun mau menganggapnya teman lagi? Padahal Jongin sangat mengharapkan itu. Namun, jika Oh Sehun tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya lagi, apalagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat seperti saat kana-kanak dahulu, apa boleh buat? Berarti, keberadaan Jongin tak ada artinya lagikan bagi Sehun?

"Aku heran melihatnya sekaligus kagum karena dia tetap pada ke-konsistenannya (bersifat acuh dan dingin –menganggap Jongin musuh). Bahkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Aku iba melihatmu, jujur saja. Jika aku Oh Sehun, Aku pasti akan menurunkan sediki ego dan harga diriku. Lalu, memintamu menjadi sahabatku lagi."

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya tersenyum miris. "Ya, seandainya Oh Sehun adalah Kau pasti akan lebih mudah"

.

.

"_Dasar anak-anak nakal! apa yang kalian lakukan, ha? Kalian mau membunuhnya?" Bentak Kai emosi. Ia mendapati Sehun tengah menggigil karena baju anak berkulit pucat itu telah bertebaran kemana-mana._

_Anak yang paling tinggi menjawab "Kau, jangan ikut campur urusan kami. Biarkan kami memberi pelajaran pada anak sombong ini" Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahu Kai._

_Kai melawan –membalas dorong bahu anak itu hingga terpental kebelakang dan jatuh ketanah._

"_Tapi, tidak seperti ini caranya teman! Ini tindakan kriminal. Bagaimana jika aku melaporkan kalian ke pihak berwajib."_

_Anak Tinggi itu hanya terdiam. Ketiga anak lainnya tampak berbisik-bisik._

"_Pamannya polisi. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar melaporkan kita?" Ujar anak yang berkulit paling putih._

"_Bodoh, itu hanya ancamannya saja. tenang saja, kita tidak akan dipenjara hanya karena memukulnya kta belum cukup umur. Sekarang, kita habisi saja dia."_

_Dan mulailah perkelahian yang tak seimbang itu. Kai melawan tiga anak yang badannya saja lebih besar darinya. Terang saja, yang Kai tahu tiga anak ini adalah senior mereka di Elementary School._

"_Buagh..." entah pukulan keberapa kalinya yang Kai terima. Ia meringis kesakitan. Dikeroyok oleh tiga seniornya adalah sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan oleh Kai sebelumnya. Jujur saja, Kai bukanlah anak pembuat onar, ia di cap sebagai anak yang ramah dan suka bergaul. Teman-teman tidak ada yang menaruh dendam padanya._

.

"Oh ya Jongin, aku baru ingat jika harus menghadap Miss Jung istirahat ini! aku duluan!" Moonkyu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kim Jongin.

Jongin sepertinya juga sudah selesai. Maka ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, hendak ke meja Kasir. Namun sesorang yang menarik perhatiannya terlihat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai menyusun percobaannya. Kau tinggal menuliskan laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada Han Songsaenim minggu depan. Permisi"

Jongin hanya terdiam dengan Flashdick di tangannya. Tentu saja, Sehun barusan memberikan Flashdick itu padanya.

Ia memandang kepergian Sehun dengan pandangan miris. Miris melihat keadaannya sendiri.

'Jadi, Kau benar-benar ingin melupakan semuanya?'

.

.

.

_Masih dalam posisi Kai yang dikekang oleh dua anak yang lebih pendek dari anak yang pertama -anak tertinggi yang sepertinya bos dari dua anak lainnya. Anak itu Memberinya pukulan berkali-kali. Kai menyesal tidak mengikuti ekskull Taekwondo jika seperti ini caranya. _

"_Rasakan untuk orang yang suka ikut campur sepertimu, Buaghh..." Dan Kai rasa itu adalah pukulan terakhir yang diterimanya. Tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menopang tulang-tulangnya. Sebelum, menutup matanya Kai mendengar tangisan Sehun yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan Kai tersenyum untuk itu._

"_Ayo, kita bawa mereka ke gudang sekolah."_

_._

_._

_Jongin terbangun beberapa saat kemudian. Yang ia tahu saat membuka matanya adalah keadaan ruang yang gelap dan tangisan bocah yang memilukan. Kai menggosok matanya, berusaha memperjelas indra penglihatannya. Dan Nihil. Kemudian, ia menyimpulkan jika ruangan yang ia tempati memang gelap dan seorang anak tengah memegang lengannya kuat sambil menangis. Dan anak itu adalah Sehun._

"_Jangan menangis, Oh Sehun! kau tak sendirian!" Ujar Kai sambil memegang erat tangan namja di sebelahnya._

_Tapi, sepertinya namja yang lahir ditahun yang sama dengannya itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap saja menangis dan semakin erat memegangi lengan Kai._

_Meski tak bisa melihat wajah Sehun saat ini. tapi, Kai yakin anak ini pasti kacau sekali keadaannya. Memang selama ini Oh Sehun dikenal sebagai anak yang datar dan dingin tapi di balik itu semua ternyata ia mempunyai sisi yang rapuh._

"_Tenang-tenang, kita akan keluar dari sini, okay! Percaya padaku! Sekarang kau berhenti menangis ya! aku ada di sini juga, bersamamu!" Kai masih berusaha menenangkan Sehun. malah kini Sehun dalam posisi memeluknya erat._

"_Appamu pasti akan mencarimu. Dan mereka akan menemukan kita! Kau takut gelap ya?"_

_Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai._

_Kai tersenyum, kemudian mengelus rambut Blonde Sehun yang tampak hitam karena tak ada pencahayaan di sini._

"_Tunggu... sepertinya ada sesuatu di kantung belakangku! Kau bisa merabanya. Tanganku masih sakit jika di gerakkan kebelakang."_

_Sehun menuruti perintah Kai dan menggerakkan tangan mungilnya ke belakang celana levis Kai._

"_Ya itu. Ambil, tadi ibu menyuruhku menghidupkan lilin dengan korek api ini. Kita bisa menyalakannya satu-persatu jadi kau tak usah takut lagi."_

_Dan sesuai dengan rencana awal mereka. Jongin menghidupkan korek api yang tersisa cukup banyak itu satu-persatu. Sehun juga sudah berhenti menangis, meski tetes air mata masih membasahi wajah manisnya, Kai bisa melihat itu._

"_Jadi, mereka mengunci kita di gudang ini? menyeretku dan kamu kemudian menguncinya dari luar?" Tanya Kai._

_Sehun hanya mengangguk, meski sudah tak menangis lagi, anak ini belum ada mengeluarkan suaranya sejak tadi. Kai hanya maklum, sedang dalam kondisi biasa saja ia irit bicara. Apalagi dalam kondisi tertekan dan ketakutan seperti ini._

"Kim Jongin!"

Suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Jongin menoleh. Ia baru saja keluar dari Kantin dan hendak memasuki kelasnya. Namun, suara orang itu menginterupsi.

"Kyungsoo? Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Jongin ramah.

"Ne, oh ya tadi Kepsek memanggilmu! Kau di suruh keruangannya segera. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Oh, ya! terima kasih informasinya"

"Ne, Cheonma!"

"_Tadi, aku mencarimu saat ibu bilang kau hilang. Memang bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan tindakan kekerasan seperti tadi? Kemana pengawal-pengawalmu?" Kai tetap saja mencoba mengajak bicara namja manis ini. asal kau tahu, tadi pagi bahka mereka mulai berbincang banyak. Dan Oh Sehun mulai terbuka dengan Kai._

_Sehun menunduk, tangannya masih mengenggam erat lengan Kai yang membiru. Sebenarnya Kai sudah menahan sakit dari tadi, karena secara ia yang lebih banyak mendapat kekerasan fisik ketimbang Sehun._

"_Ak-aku mau ke toilet, kemudian kabur karena ingin ke taman, mereka menangkapku!" Sehun berkata lirih._

_Genggaman Sehun semakin erat saat kayu kecil dari korek terbakar habis. Kai menghidupkannya lagi._

"_Lain kali, jangan kabur lagi! Sesuatu yang lebih bahaya bisa saja terjadi padamu. Tadi, kau sempat di apakan saja oleh anak-anak nakal itu?"_

"_Mereka hanya membuka bajuku, hendak memukul, tapi Kai datang. Terima Kasih, Kai!"_

_Kai tersenyum senang. Sehun berterima kasih padanya? wow... meski merasa seperti pahlawan kesiangan karena tidak berhasil membawa Sehun pulang malah tersekap di gudang seperti ini, tetap saja Kai banggan pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"_

_Sehun diam sebentar, Korek api di tangan Kai padam terhembus angin._

"_Maaf dan Terima kasih, Kai" dan Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh permukaan pipinya._

_Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Oh, andai ia melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Sehun saat menciumnya. _

_Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah mereka tertidur, dengan posisi Sehun memeluk lengan sebelah Kai, dan menjadikan bahu Kai sebagai bantalannya. Hingga pagi dan mereka ditemukan oleh orang suruhan appa Sehun._

Jongin langsung keruangan Kepsek begitu namanya di panggil lagi di meja piket. Padahal, ketika di panggil ia baru saja di jalan.

"Permisi!"

"Masuk!" Balas suara disana cepat.

Jongin langsung memasuki ruangan berukura itu begitu di persilahkan.

"Bapak memanggil saya?" Jongin berbasa-basi.

"Ne. Bapak ingin membicarakan masalah beasiswa kemarin." Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Oh ya silahkan duduk"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau akan mengambil beasiswa di Kedokteran Jepang atau arsitek di Inggris?"

"Saya akan mengambil kedokteran di Jepang!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Berarti murid lain yang akan mengambil beasiswa di Inggris."

'_Semoga ini yang terbaik.' Batin Jongin_

+TBC+


	4. Chapter 4

**Who is the smartest?**

* * *

Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai) &amp; Oh Sehun of EXO

Warn : _Boyslove, Crack pair (Kai!Seme Hun!Uke_)

Perubahan bahasa, cerita membosankan, Gak suka? _Just leave,_

Karena FF ini udah lamaaaaa banget, disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya. Barangkali udah lupa sama alurnya. Hehe... :DD :DD

Enjoy!

Dazzling KaiSe

* * *

Pesta akhir sekolah memang selalu ramai. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Dimana mereka telah bebas dari segala aktivitas pembelajaran, test-test masuk ujian, dan jadwal les yang padat. _Suneung_ telah berlalu, tinggal menunggu pengumuman. Dengan diadakannya pesta ini diharapkan menjadi ajang refreshing, sekaligus pertemuan mereka yang terakhir kalinya secara bersama-sama. setelah lulus dari sini sebagian dari mereka pasti akan berpisah, karena beda universitas dan tempat yang di tuju. Tidak dipungkiri memang, jika melihat murid-murid cewek yang menangis bersama kerumunan teman-temannya. Bukankah banyak yang bilang jika masa SMA itu masa yang paling menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan.

* * *

Anak-anak kelas tiga SMA Sehun memutuskan memilih salah satu aula hotel bintang empat di Seoul sebagai tempat diadakan pesta akhir sekolah mereka. Kenapa tidak klub malam? Sekolah mereka cukup elite dan menjunjung tinggi etika, sehingga tidak membiarkan murid-muridnya mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti itu. Alasan lain, Hotel ini milik salah satu teman angkatannya. Jadi, bisa menghemat pengeluaran untuk dipergunakan memberi perlengkapan lain. Dana yang diminta untuk pengadaan pesta ini tidak sedikit. Mereka berasumsi bahwa ini pesta terakhir mereka dan sebagai perwujudan solidaritas dalam angkatan. Oleh karena itu, setiap murid kelas tiga di wajibkan mengadiri acara ini. Termasuk Sehun. awalnya ia menolak ikut, pesta bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Disana ricuh dan ribut, dihadiri banyak orang-orang yang membuat kepalanya pening. Tapi, mengingat ini pertama dan terakhir kali baginya, Sehun setuju saja saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya pergi bersama.

Sehun berangkat dengan setelan semi-formal. Kemeja abu-abu dan celana bahan hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Sehun telah meletakkan Jaket tebal yang membalut tubuhnya begitu memasuki aula.

Acaranya cukup menarik jika yang ditanya bukan Sehun, karena lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menikmati acaranya. Ia hanya duduk santai di pojokan ruangan dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Sehun mengabaikan ajakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menuju area panggung. Di sana ada pertunjukkan kecil-kecilan, seperti menyanyi, menari atau saling mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Cihh... picisan sekali teman-temannya.

Sehun bukan sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin, tetapi dari awal Sehun belum melihat sosok itu sama sekali. Sehun sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan lama. Tentang Jongin, tentang Jongin yang ternyata Kai, teman masa kecilnya. Hati Sehun tersentuh saat mendengar dari Moonkyu kalau alasan Jongin ikut pindah ke Korea dan ke sekolahnya adalah karena Sehun, meski Sehun tidak yakin seratus persen. Mereka hanya teman masa kecil, itu juga tidak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sehun dulu masih terlalu naif dan tidak mengerti. Meski begitu, tidak sedikitpun ia melupakan kenangan-kenangannya dengan Kai. Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya saat itu, satu-satunya orang yang suka berdekatan dengan Sehun, yang selalu melindungi Sehun.

'Katanya kau akan menungguku sampai pesta akhir sekolah, tapi kau tidak datang.'

.

"Sehun, percuma saja datang jika kau hanya duduk menyendiri seperti itu? Ayolah... memangnya kau yakin sekali ya tidak akan merindukan mereka?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan gestur menunjuk kerumunan teman-temannya secara berlebihan. Karena ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar sekali. Dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa.

"Kau ini, memangnya kami tidak berarti ya untukmu? Setidaknya, kita sudah bersama-sama dalam kurun tiga tahun masa kau tidak terkesan sih?" BaekHyun manyun, kesal melihat tingkah Sehun yang hanya diam dan kadang tersenyum tipis menanggapi ocehannya. Baekhyun teman satu bangkunya Sehun di kelas tiga. Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu dekat, palingan interaksinya saat BaekHyun kesusahan dalam belajar atau meminta PR.

"Ayolah.. kita kesana! Di sana menyenangkan. Ini terakhir kalinya bagi kita Tuan Oh!" Tak tahan lagi, BaekHyun pun menyeret lelaki albino itu. meski tubuh BaekHyun lebih kecil bukan berarti ia tidak mampu membuat Sehun mengikutinya. Dan senyuman tercetak di bibirnya, saat Sehun dengan sendirinya mengikuti langkah BaekHyun di belakang. BaekHyun hanya tidak ingin membuat Sehun seperti terasing. Menurutnya, Sehun itu murid berprestasi yang tidak memiliki teman. Sehun itu tidak pandai bergaul, dan terkesan acuh dengan sekelilingnya, ia selalu menolak orang asing yang ingin masuk dalam kehidupannya. Lelaki pucat itu juga suka mengerjakan semuanya sendiri membuat teman-temannya berpikir jika Sehun itu sombong karena kepintarannya dan tak mau berbaur bersama mereka.

.

Sehun duduk di salah satu kerumunan teman seangkatannya. Mereka tengah bersenang-senang sekarang, mengenang pengalaman-pengalaman kebersamaan mereka, atau mengenai soal-soal ujian _Suneung _yang bikin sakit kepala, topiknya berganti-ganti dengan cepat. Sehun hanya mendengar tanpa bermaksud untuk ikut bercengkrama. Ia sesekali akan tersenyum tipis saat mendengar cerita yang menggelitik. Mungkin BaekHyun benar, Sehun akan merindukan teman-temannya suatu satu nanti. Sehun yakin itu, meski ia terkesan cuek dan acuh sebenarnya ia memperhatikan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya. Sehun tidak menjalin pertemanan dengan mereka karena ia merasa tidak akan cocok, Sehun terlalu dingin dan tidak asyik untuk dijadikan teman, dirinya begitu kaku. Dan selama ia bisa menyelesaikan semua sendiri, Sehun tidak akan meminta bantuan orang lain.

.

Sehun yakin jantungnya bekerja dengan normal –tadinya. Namun, saat lelaki dengan balutan sweater cream memasuki indera penglihatannya, Jantungnya langsung bekerja dua kali lebih cepat, lebih cepat saat ia menanti pengumuman juara umum semester lalu yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Jongin baru datang seorang diri dan kedatangannya langsung di sambut ramah oleh teman-teman nya. Lelaki tan itu ikut duduk di ujung sana yang berjauhan dengan jarak Sehun. Jongin mungkin belum sadar kehadiran Sehun. sehingga ia hanya sibuk membalas sambutan dari teman-temannya dan mulai menikmati minuman yang di suguhkan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Bagaimana Jepang? Kudengar kau baru pulang dari sana untuk Test interview mu?" Sehun yakin sekali itu suara Moonkyu, yang entah kenapa sepertinya ia sengaja memperbesar volume suaranya saat bertanya demikian pada Jongin.

"Ya, aku lulus." Jongin menjawab santai.

"Wahh... Selamat ya!"

"Ciyee.. yang bakal jadi Dokter!"

"Selamat ya, calon dokter!"

Teman-temanya bersorak atas keberhasilan Jongin. Meski, bukan mereka yang mendapat beasiswa tersebut tapi mereka merasa senang dan bangga, setidaknya ada yang mewakili angkatan mereka untuk mendapat beasiswa di luar negeri, tentunya nama angkatan mereka juga akan dikenang sebagai angkatan yang berprestasi oleh Sekolah.

"Dokter Kim, besok kalau aku melahirkan aku operasi padamu saja secara gratis ya?" Goda salah satu teman ceweknya. Jongin hanya tertawa saja.

"Ok, Hyerim! Untukmu apa sih yang tidak. " Jawab Jongin.

Teman-teman cewek lain mulai histeris, melihat tingkah Jongin yang tiba-tiba _Cheesy _seperti itu. Sementara, cewek yang baru saja di goda oleh Jongin hanya bisa terkejut dan shock dengan pipi yang menyepuh merah. Ayolah, Jongin itu kan idola di antara teman-teman ceweknya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" Teman ceweknya yang lain mulai bertanya.

"Hari ini, Yoo Jung! Makanya, aku pikir Jongin tidak akan datang. Ya kan, Jong?" Jawab Moonkyu dengan wajah tak santai. Yang bertanya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saja.

"Wahh, perjalanan Jepang-Korea tidak dekat. Kau benar-benar punya rasa solidaritas tinggi ya Jong!"

Ya begitulah, suasana semakin ramai dan histeris semenjak kedatangan Jongin.

Merasa ingin buang air kecil, Sehun pun berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya menuju Toilet.

.

Sehun membasuh air ke mukanya dengan menggunakan air dari westafel. Baru pukul sembilan, tapi ia mulai bosan dan kepalanya berdenyut, mungkin terlalu banyak hal ia pikirkan. Kedua orang tuanya memang tidak dirumah saat ini. Appanya sedang dinas ke luar negeri dan sebagai istri yang baik ibunya ikut Ayahnya. Pelayan di rumahnya juga mengatakan kepada Tuan Mudanya agar menikmati pesta dan dibolehkan pulang larut melewati jam malamnya. Pelayan tersebut bilang pada Sehun, Jika ibunya menelpon kerumah ia akan mengatakan kalau putra semata wayangnya berada di rumah dan terlelap. Ayolah, semua orang yang berada di dekat Sehun juga tahu, jika anak ini kesepian. Orangtuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Ayahnya seorang Konsul dan beberapa kali pindah tugas ke negara yang berbeda. Baru beberapa tahun belakangan Sehun tinggal bersama dengan orangtuanya lagi. Mungkin jika ditanya, Sehun akan menjawab baik-baik saja, ia bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Ia begitu karena sudah terbiasa, ia terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, menurut pandangan Sehun begitu, tetapi ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sebenarnya. Sehun tidak suka jika harus membuat hubungan tapi ujung-ujungnya harus berpisah. Ia tidak suka mengalami hal-hal seperti itu, banyak menyayangi orang hanya akan banyak menyakiti diri sendiri jika orang-orang tersebut tidak bersamanya lagi. Sehun merasa hidupnya yang seperti inilah yang paling nyaman baginya. Sehun hanya tidak ingin keluar dari zona amannya.

.

Sehun mengurut dahinya kuat, 'Jadi, orang itu akan pergi ya?' ia tersenyum miris menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lalu, harus bagaimana? Kai bukanlah orang yang ia kenal dulu. Bukan orang yang rela menunggu Sehun membuka hati agar menerima Kai sebagai teman dan orang terdekatnya. Kai bukanlah bocah 12 tahun itu lagi.

Mungkin, setelah ini Sehun akan pulang.

.

Sehun mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang entah menghilang kemana. Sialan, Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu pasti yang mengambil kunci mobilnya saat ia lengah, pantas saja gelagat nya menjadi aneh saat pemuda bermata bulat itu meninggalkannya menuju area pentas.

"_Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau ikut! Baik-baiklah di sini! Jika berubah pikiran, menyusul saja, Ok! Dan.. Jangan berani-berani pulang duluan tanpa aku, ok?" Kyungsoo mengedipka sebelah matanya, dan Sehun tidak sadar gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang lihai itu telah mengambil kunci mobil di saku belakangnya. Sehun mengendikan bahu dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk._

Sehun mengingat-ngingat kejadian saat ia bersama Kyungsoo tadi, tidak salah, laki-laki itu pasti pelakunya. Sehun pun memasuki area dansa. Semakin malam, itu artinya anak-anak mulai mematikan lampu satu-persatu dan menggantinya dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang sama sekali tidak membantu pencarian Sehun. Murid-murid seangkatannya itu cukup banyak hampir 200an, membuat Sehun semakin kesal saja ditambah suasanan hatinya yang tidak begitu baik.

.

Sehun masuk kerumunan teman-temannya yang mulai menggila, menari-nari di tengah-tengah area dansa. Sehun sanksi, jika temannya membawa minuman beralkohol dan mabuk. Karena dilihat dari gelagatnya mereka tidak terlihat waras.

Sehun semakin pusing karena tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun. Apa temannya itu sudah pulang? Tidak Mungkin, setahunya Kyungsoo yang paling antusias dengan adanya pesta ini. Atau sedang bemesraan dengan kekasih Gay nya? Mungkin saja. Baiklah, Sehun akan memulai peruntungan mencari lokasi-lokasi sepi di sekitar sini.

.

Sehun tidak menyangka akan menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti ini. lelaki tan itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar bersama MoonKyu dan beberapa anak cowok lain. Mereka serasa berada di dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri, dasar remaja labil! Sehun yakin itu pertama kalinya bagi teman-temannya ini minum-minuman alkohol dengan kadar tinggi seperti itu. Sehun tahu, Sekolahnya itu sekolah elite dengan mengutamakan prestasi, kedisiplinan dan etika yang tinggi. Ia juga tahu, sekolahnya tidak menerima murid-murid nya tanpa di saring. Jadi, sudah di pastikan anak-anak di sekolah Sehun adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang di keluarganya di ajarkan etika yang baik. Dan melihat mereka dalam keadaan mabuk, sungguh hal yan baru.

Awalnya Sehun berusaha mengacuhkan dan mulai mencari Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi, mereka –khususnya Jongin –seperti anak yang tak terurus. Sehun semakin iba saat melihat Jongin meringis sakit sambil memegangi perutnya. Lelaki tan itu sepertinya akan muntah.

Sehun bergegas menuju Jongin. "Jangan muntah disini." Ucap Sehun pertama kali, Jongin berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Apalagi keadaannya antara sadar dan tidak. Tapi, Jongin mengenali sekali suara itu. Suara Sehun.

Sehun pun menuntun Jongin menuju toilet terdekat.

.

"Jangan mabuk jika tidak bisa mabuk, kau hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Sehun berkata demikian karena ia yakin Jongin masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Lelaki tan itu masih memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam westafel.

Mereka keluar dari toilet setelah yakin Jongin tidak akan muntah lagi. Sehun masih menuntunya, takut Jongin akan terjatuh. Setelah mengantarnya kembali ke tempat tadi, Sehun akan mencari Kyungsoo lagi, dan jika tidak bertemu juga ia akan pulang dengan taksi. Lalu, mengirim 'pesan suara' pada nya 'untuk membawa mobilnya pulang'. Sialan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tidak ada mengangkat telpon darinya.

Jongin berhenti, yang otomatis membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehuunn.." Panggilnya lirih dan terputus. Lelaki ini sudah mulai sadar atau apa. Sehun jadi khawatir, begini ia menyesal menolong Jongin.

"Aku... Kai-mu!" Jongin menekan pada pelafalan mu. Sehun tersentak, tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan Kai-mu, Iya Sehun memang sudah tahu kalau Jongin itu Kai saat lelaki tan itu membawanya ke rumahnya, tambahan kata mu, memberikan banyak makna.

Sehun diam tak membalas. Ia coba melangkah lagi, namun Kai tak bergeming. Akhirnya, Sehun pun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari bahu Jongin. Masa bodoh, ia akan mulai mencari Kyungsoo lagi. Sehun selalu tidak siap untuk membuat bahan pembicaraan dengan Kai. Sehun berpikir, memangnya mereka siapa? Sehun akan benar-benar pulang setelah ini.

Sayangnya Jongin memegangi tangan Sehun erat-erat dan tak ada niatan untuk melepasnya. Kesadaranya perlahan-lahan mulai kembali, mungkin setelah muntah tadi. Seingat Jongin, ia juga hanya meminum satu gelas kecil Whisky yang di tawarkan Moonkyu.

"Sampai kapan akan menghindariku?" Ujar Jongin dengan suara dingin. Jika dulu Sehun menghindari Jongin dengan alasan rivalnya di sekolah, apa Sehun juga harus menghindarinya setelah tahu kalau Jongin adalah teman masa kecilnya? Begitu?

"Atas dasar apa aku harus mengindarimu?" Sehun berusaha menguatkan hati dan mentalnya. Sehun juga masih berusaha melepas pegangan Jongin pada tangannya.

"Karena aku adalah.. Kai mungkin!"

Sehun diam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana lagi. Berulang-ulang Sehun tekankan, Sehun hanya memiliki kenangan bersama Kai di masa kecil. Apa itu cukup membuat mereka dekat kembali setelah berbagai kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara mereka? Meski, 90% kesalah pahaman itu karena pandangan buruk Sehun terhadap lelaki di belakangnya ini.

"Huh.. Memangnya kenapa? kau sama saja dengan anak-anak lain, kau juga tahu kalau aku bersikap seperti ini tidak hanya padamu kan? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Tidak ada hal penting yang bisa kita bicarakan. Jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku lagi. Dan terakhir, kudengar kau lulus dengan beasiswa mu itu, aku ucapkan selamat."

Mereka diam sejenak, Kai masih belum melepaskan pegangannya pada Sehun.

Oh, ayolah! Apakah mereka harus berakhir begini saja? Usaha Kai selama ini hanya akan sia-sia berarti. Kedatanganya ke korea menyusul ibunya adalah untuk menemukan bagian dirinya, belahan jiwanya, lelaki yang ia kasihi, lebih dari separuh hidupnya, terdengar_ Cheesy_ dan picisan mungkin, karena Kai kecil di usia 12 tahun menyadari kalau ia menyayangi Sehun dengan seluruh perasaannya. Lalu, apa salah baru di usia 17 ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengejar cintanya? Kai yakin perasaanya bukan sekedar perasaan suka sesaat, sejak Sehun kembali ke Korea Kai selalu berharap mereka dapat di pertemukan kembali, dan pada tahun kelima ia masih menyukai orang yang sama, lelaki yang sama, nama yang sama, Oh Sehun. Lalu, seperti Tuhan memberikan jalan yang lebar padanya, setelah menjanda selama tujuh tahun ibunya menikah kembali dengan seorang lelaki korea, pada tahun kedua pernikahan ibunya memutuskan untuk ikut sang suami ke negeri ginseng ini. Dan disinilah Kai.

Kai menyeret tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka menuju sudut yang sepi dari orang-orang. Kai mendorong Sehun hingga menyentuh dinding.

"Aku lelah, Sehun!" Ucap Kai, tangannya masih belum terlepas dari lengan Sehun. Lelaki tan itu berkata dengan suara bergetar seperti menahan tangis dan matanya yang fokus menatap Sehun. Sebisa mungkin Sehun mengindari tatapan menusuk itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa bilang kalau aku tidak meberi arti apapun padamu." Dalam hati, Sehun tidak membenarkan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Kai begitu saja, hanya keadaan yang tak mendukung mereka.

"Mungkin kau bisa begitu saja melupakanku setelah kau kembali ke Korea." Kali ini air mata Kai sudah meluncur melewati pipinya. Sehun menunduk, benar-benar tak sanggup lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi, Aku tidak!" Tegas Kai, sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataanya lagi

"Kau adalah lelaki kecilku yang ingin selalu aku lindungi, karena aku begitu menyukainya, ani aku juga menyayangi dan mencintainya."

Sehun semakin berontak mendengar pengakuan Jongin, ia benar-benar harus pergi atau ia akan menangis dengan keras disini dan merusak semua citranya selama ini.

"Lepasshhh..." Bahkan suara Sehun sudah bergetar. Sehun sudah berusaha mendorong dada Kai yang makin mendekat padanya. Tangan Kai sudah beralih memegangi pipi Sehun dan tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak berpengharapan ya?" Tanyanya retoris.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Mungkin, Sehun memang tidak menyukai dan mengharapkan kedatangannya.

Selang beberapa detik, Kai melepaskan bibirnya. Sehun sendiri melemas setelah Kai mengecupnya. Perasaanya semakin gamang, semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Apa itu artinya Kai mencintainya? Apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh? Kenapa malah menjadi serumit ini? Jadi, yang MoonKyu katakan minggu lalu itu benar?

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Sehun! Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini." Seorang lelaki yang tak begitu Sehun kenal mengajaknya berbincang. Sehun tahu, lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu teman seangkatannya yang berbeda kelas. Tetapi, ia tidak mengetahui namanya._

"_Oh pasti kau tidak kenal aku ya?" Lelaki ini berkata demikian seakan mengejeknya yang tak mengenal teman seangkatannya sendiri._

"_Aku MoonKyu, sepupu Kai." MoonKyu mengucapkannya dengan santai._

_Sesuai prediksi, wajah Sehun langsung menegang disebut-sebut nama Kai. Tapi, lelaki paleskin ini mencoba menutupinya dengan wajah datar andalannya._

"_Aku Oh Sehun!" Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun pun membalas jabatan tangannya._

_Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, aku tidak mau bertele-tele. Langsung saja, Kai banyak menceritakan 'teman masa kecilnya' padaku sewaktu di Jepang." Moonkyu menekankan kata teman masa kecil,_

"_Mereka sekarang kembali dipertemukan, namun dalam keadaan yang tidak mendukung. Aku kasihan melihatnya terus murung memikirkan cara agar temannya itu mengenalinya dan mereka kembali bersama."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Sehun segera menyanggah perkataan MoonKyu sebelum lelaki ini berceloteh lebih banyak._

"_Aku yakin kau lebih tahu, ya.. aku hanya menyarankan padamu, Jika kau masih menganggap Kai berarti bagimu sapa-lah dia, Kai sangat mengharapkanmu, Tapi ia menganggap kau membencinya. Jadi, kuncinya ada padamu Sehun"._

_..._

Kai sudah melangkah menjauhi Sehun. Ia menangis, ia hanya tak terima, Sehun menolaknya? Jadi benar, Kai memang tidak berarti apapun untuk Sehun, jadi Kai selama ini seperti orang bodoh tidak menyadari cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, malahan orang yang ia cintai membencinya. Kenapa ini terlalu kejam untuknya? Kai tidak yakin mampu melupakan Sehun begitu saja.

"Aku tidak membencimu!" Ucapan Sehun barusan sukses membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Kai berharap dewi fortuna ada di pihaknya, ia masih saja berdiri dan diam di sana ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sehun.

"Ji-jika tadi pernyataan cinta, aku akan memikirkannya. Beri aku waktu.." Setelahnya Sehun berlari melewati Kai menuju pintu keluar, Sehun butuh pulang sekarang. Tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan mobilnya.

Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja, Kai mengejar Sehun. Jika Sehun butuh waktu untuk berpikir maka, Kai butuh tahu sampai kapan waktu yang Sehun mau.

"Tunggu.. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang! Tidak ada penolakan."

.

Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri selama perjalanan pulang bersama Kai. Lelaki paleskin ini tidak perlu menunjukkan jalannya karena Kai bilang sendiri dia sudah tahu rumah Sehun.

Jadi, apakah Sehun harus menerima Kai? Sehun juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah ia menyukai Kai atau tidak. Sehun hanya tahu Kai adalah hadiah terbaiknya saat kecil dulu. Apa Kai masih akan memperlakukan Sehun sebegitu istimewanya lagi? setelah semua yang terjadi? kenapa Sehun menjadi takut? Ia takut jika Kai tidak benaar-benar menyukainya,

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" kai memulai obrolan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun.

"Dengar Sehun, aku tetap orang yang sama untukmu! Jadi, jangan merasa asing padaku, Aku tidak memaksa mu menerimaku! Hanya saja, jangan hindari aku lagi. Maaf, jika selama masa SMA ini aku tidak berlaku menyenangkan padamu." Kai masih berbicara sendiri sambil menyetir.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam saja. ia masih mencerna baik-baik semua kejadian ini. Sehun juga tidak ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan mengulur-ulur waktu dan menggantung perasaannya dan perasaan Kai Semuanya sudah jelaskan? Sudah jelas kalau Sehun juga suka Kai? Dari detak jantungnya yang bekerja ekstra saat berdekatan dengan lelaki itu, saat ia sadar Kai menjauhinya beberapa waktu lalu dan Sehun merasa tidak senang sama sekali.

"Kai berhenti di taman dekat pertigaan sana. Aku.." _–ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang._

"..ingin membeli minum" Sambung Sehun.

"Uhm.. Baiklah"

..

Mereka berhenti di salah satu kedai di dekat taman tersebut. Taman di sini memang biasanya ramai dengan pedagang-pedagang kaki lima. Sehun terkadang mengunjunginya di akhir pekan, sore-sore dengan sepeda kesayangannya.

"Coklat panasnya.. dua" Sehun memandang Kai seolah bertanya 'Kau juga pesan?' dan di balas anggukan pertanda iya.

Mereka duduk dulu sambil menunggu pesanan. "Kau tidak pesan makanan? Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar! temani aku makan ya!" Ujar Kai, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar lapar tapi harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam saja, anak itu entah mendengar ucapan Kai atau tidak.

"Ahjumma, sekalian uhm.. disini juga menyediakan ramen kan?" Tanya Jongin, sebelum masuk kesini ia sempat membaca tulisan ramen di poster yang di gantung di kedai ini. wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk iya.

"Ahh.. aku pesan dua mangkuk kalau begitu! Yang pedas ya Ahjumma!" Kai sedikit tertawa setelah mengucapkannya karena terkenang masa indahnya bersama Sehun, seingatnya Sehun itu dulu takut pedas tapi Kai sering memberinya makanan dengan lada dan merica yang banyak, karena Sehun yang begitu penurut pada Kai saat itu ia tidak memberontak lagi, dan tada—akhirnya lidah cadel itu terbiasa. Sejak saat itu Sehun suka pedas. Tapi, sekarang Kai tidak tahu lagi.

"Ahjumma.. pesan dua mangkok lagi!" Sahut Kai riang. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan satu mangkok ramen super pedas dalam waktu tidak lebih dari lima menit.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Jangan tambah lagi." Protes Sehun. keringat sudah bercucuran di dahinya dan bibir tipisnya semakin memerah, Kai akui ia sempat meneguk ludah saat tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Jangan bohong, kalau di kasih pasti mau! Ayo, kita berlomba! kali ini siapa yang kalah yang akan membayarnya!" Kai terlihat antusias. Apalagi menikmati wajah Sehun yang berkeringat seperti itu, Sehun benar-benar tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan, juga manis dan cantik seperti dulu.

Pesanan mereka datang, dan Kai dengan segenap kekuatannya mulai melahap semangkok ramen yang di sajikan Ahjumma barusan. Tak tanggung-tanggung Kai langsung mengangkat mangkuknya dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Sehun berteriak tidak suka "Hyaaa... Kau curang! Mencuri start dariku."

Rasa-rasanya seperti melihat mereka lima tahun lalu.

...

Sehun akhirnya membayar makanan mereka. Jongin curang sekali. Untung saja, ia membawa dompetnya. Shit.

Tapi, Sehun akui ia merasa senang saat ini. Tidak ia pungkiri, Sehun lebih banyak tersenyum malam ini, meski terlalu banyak juga melewati adegan emosional.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Kai menautkan jari-jarinya pada milik Sehun. Usai keluar dari kedai, mereka memesan coklat panas lagi, Kai bilang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di sekeliling Taman.

"Jadi, Kau sering kesini ya?"

"Hnn.."

Mereka berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas yang mana di bawahnya ada sungai buatan yang sepertinya cukup besar. Entahlah, Kai tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya.

Kai meneguk minuman di gelasnya, kemudian berbicara lagi. "Jadi, kau butuh waktu sampai kapan?"

"Uhm?" Sehun terperangah, tidak menduga Kai akan menyinggung masalah tadi. Habisnya mereka tadi bersenang-senang seolah melupakan segala masalah dan kekacauan diantara mereka.

Sehun diam saja, ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan ini berlarut-larut lagi.

Sehun menarik napas pelan mencoba menjadi dirinya kembali. Yang datar dan minim ekspressi. Kai menyadari perubahan gelagat Sehun. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Jika hanya akan membebanimu! Aku akan menunggu menjelang keberangkatanku ke –Jepang." Kai melirihkan suaranya.

Sehun langsung tertohok mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. Benar, Kai mendapat beasiswanya di Jepang. Pada akhirnya mereka memang harus terpisah.

"Tidak. Aku akan menjawab sekarang." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mendengarkan apa yang suara hatinya teriakkan.

Kai yang mulanya rileks langsung menegang. Ia berharap Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban yang membuatnya kecewa.

...

"Aku sebenarnya masih bingung aku menyukaimu atau tidak, kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak."

Kai menyimak dengan seksama, "Aku tidak perlu repot ke Korea untuk mengejarmu, jika aku tidak benar-benar suka, Sehun!"

"Hmm.. Terima kasih! Karena masih peduli padaku."

"Aku.. Uhm.. kita mungkin.. bisa mencobanya dari awal lagi."

"Maksudnya? Maksudnya kau menerimaku kan?" Kai bertanya waspada.

Sehun membalik tubuhnya menjauhi Kai. Sehun juga butuh bahagiakan? Sehun rasa kebahagiaannya ada pada Kai. Ia tidak tahu dimana akan menemukan kebahagiaanya lagi, Jika Sehun melewatkan Kai begitu saja.

Kai masih terhanyut dalam euforia barunya. Ia tidak peduli lagi, jika tingkahnya bisa mengundang pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sehun sudah miliknya. Itu yang terpenting.

"Ya Tuhan, usaha, doaku, semuanya tidak sia-sia." Ujar Kai berlebihan, langsung saja menarik Sehun dalam rengkuhannya. Ia terlalu bahagia. Sungguh.

Sehun sendiri? Tentu saja ia juga bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Hun" Kai pun mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Sehun dan memeluknya lagi.

* * *

4 Tahun kemudian, #2019

"Wahh... Tidak sangka ya, Kyung! Tahu-tahu Kai dengan Sehun malah menikah! Aku sampai mengusap mataku tiga kali saat melihat undangan pernikahannya." Sindir BaekHyun saat menghadiri resepsi Kai dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan BaekHyun, ia juga terkejut setengah mati. Dia kemana saja? tidak menyadari affair pasangan KaiHun itu.

"Aku juga yakin, bola matamu itu pasti akan keluar saat membaca undangan itu kan?" Tebak BaekHyun yang membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka. Memang benar sih.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini.. lihat Sehun tidak suka kalian berbicara seperti itu. lagipula, dia itu kekasihku yang menghilang sewaktu kecil. Kalian tidak tahukan?" Ini Jongin yang terdengar seperti membela Sehun.

"Uhm.. yeah" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Serius, Kai! teman-teman perempuanmu banyak yang tidak rela kau malah berjodoh dengan tuan datar ini. Tapi, aku senang kok! Kalian sama-sama pintar! Anak kalian nantinya pasti jenius." Ujar BaekHyun.

"Ya ya ya terimakasih untuk doanya. Lebih baik kalian segera nikmati pestanya. Di pojok sana banyak kue-kue dan makanan yang tak bisa kau lewatkan Byun!" Tegas Kai, tidak baik dua makhluk berisik ini berada di sekitar Sehun.

"Baiklah, Kyung! Mereka sepertinya tidak mau di ganggu. Kita pergi saja! Oh ya ini hadiahku untuk kalian. Semoga langgeng!"

* * *

#Menjelang keberangkatan Kai ke Jepang, 2015

"Jangan selingkuh! Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap akhir semester. Kamu juga harus sering-sering berkunjung, ok!" Perintah Kai. mereka di airport sekarang. Kai akan segera ke Jepang, satu minggu lagi perkuliahan akan di mulai.

"Hnn.." Sehun hanya mengangguk saja. Keberangkatan Kai masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Jadi, masih ada sedikit waktu untuk bersama.

Kai pun menarik Sehun ke pelukannya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat merasa basah bagian bahunya. Sehun pasti menangis, tapi tetap sok kuat dengan tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

"Jangan di tahan. Menangis saja!" Seru Kai.

Isakan pun mulai memenuhi rongga pendengaran Kai. Kai juga ingin menangis, tapi jika ia juga menangis siapa yang akan menenangkan Sehun.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melirik siapapun. Jadi, aku tidak akan selingkuh. Aku cuma khawatir, kalau kekasihku yang manis ini yang akan mengkhianatiku." Kai sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Setelahnya, Sehun malah mencubit pinggangnya.

"Yaaa..." Kai meringis mendapat cubitan tanda cinta dari Sehun.

"Hikss. Hikss.." Sehun masih menangis dan membenamkannya di dada Kai.

"Iya sayang.." Kai menenangkan Sehun dengan menciumi dahinya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

...

FIN

a/n : Yang penting saya udah kasih warn dia awal. Wk :P

Enak gak enak dinikmati aja..

Udah akh, pokoknya saya mau curhat, terserah mau di baca apa nggak. Sekalian nyukupin word nya 5k.. teheee...

Akhirnya selesai menulis FF ini, yeayy... ya, semoga aja masih ada yang nunggu update-annya! Thx for your support, review, fav &amp; fol! Tanpa orang keren macam _loe, loe,_ FF ini gak ada apa-apanya... o.o .Gimana, puas dengan 4k+ nya? Atau ngebosenin? Haha... XD.. Endingnya terlalu maksa ya? sorry, gak tahu aja saya pengen nulis kelanjutan ff ini hari minggu kemarin, dan berlandaskan hal itu saya bikin endingnya, saya takut kalo gk segera di tulis, gak bakal end-end. Hehe.. jadi, ampuni saya yang amatir ini.. ;P

Sekarang saya udah kuliah huhu... u.u yang mulanya saya pikir seru, eh ternyata.. kampret.. Tugas numpuk, bener-bener ya anak kuliahan tugas bejibun itu bukan bualan semata.. Dosennya gk mau tahu lagi, sehh.. makin kampret.!

Chen cium Sehun ya? Idihh... ._. hayati gk kuat papih!.. Lay pernah kissing sama Sehun, Baekhyun jga prnh cium jidat Sehun, Suho juga pernah hampir cium Sehun, truussss? Jongeng kapan? Huwee.. palingan cuman brani cium pundak doing.. elaaahh... masa kamu biarin gitu aja sih BabyHunHun di cium merekaaa?... Ahh yaudah.. Gpp, Jongeng mungkin gak pengen ngelakui kaya gitu dihadpan kita .. Jongeng kan sukanya langsung gitu.. pegang-pegang Butt Hunnie.. HaHaHa.. Otak pervert emang beda... o.o

~Gw sedih banget kmrn, gw bka akun mamafish dia deact akunnya, apacoba gw paksain jejelin ff eng untuk gw baca, gw udh agk ngeh n jatuh cinta sama FF nya trus dia malah main pergi gitu aja. Kalo, hiatus gpp lh beb, ffnya masih bisa di baca ulang, ini? ya, semoga kau kembali mamafish! Hiks.

~Trus yg ktanya EXO di curangin Mnet, bajeng emang. Minta di begal emang si congek itu. shit shit shit.

~VORGUE : gw tetap bilang Sehun manis koq, mangku Kai kayak gitu, lagian cute loh uke mangku kepala seme buat bantal ... AAAA... mamiihhh... meski bulu kaki di betisnya gak nahan mamen... yalah,,, untuk kepentingan pemotretan kan?

~Author KHS kemana? sedih ya, Banyaknya author yang hiatus gak di barengin dengan lajunya author-author baru. Hiks. Padahal bentar lagi mau sampe 1k, tapi malah gak nyampe-nyampe. Ini mulai akhir tahun loh. KaiHun ramenya cuman zaman" 2013 an ya.. Plis.. plis kambek lah.. apa kita datengin satu-satu aja mereka.? o.o

~Udah panjang banget, entar di lemparin batu lagi! Saya pamit undur diri kalo gitu! Jangan lupa yg KHS invite my pin:5718e0bb


End file.
